The Secret Students
The Secret Students are a group of seven friends that attended Glenlock: Sacred School for Fine Magic from 2012 and will graduate in 2019. The friends decided to call themselves 'The Secret Students as the school they study in is secret, and no one knows that they are Glenlock students. The members of The Secret Students are Vidia Vasquez, Justin Winters, Zahra Shadid, Zuberi Okeke, Aditi Arora, Shigeru Fujita, Catalina Cruz, and Lukas Wilson. Each of the students are from different parts of the world. They have all started their fifth year. Vidia Vasquez ''Main Article: Vidia Vasquez '' Vidia Vasquez is the daughter of Emmeline Vance and a Brazilian wizard. She was raised by Apollo and Aurora Thorn. Vidia is the boyfriend of Justin Winters. She is the British Glenlock Student. Vidia is a half-blood witch. Gallery Vv.jpg VeVo-2.jpg ViVa-3.jpg vv-4.jpg|Baby Vidia Justin Winters Justin Winters is an American wizard who attends the Glenlock School. He is from Chicago, Illinois. Justin is the boyfriend of Vidia Vasquez, another Glenlock student. Justin is a pure-blood wizard. He was originally going to go to the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but eventually went to Glenlock. Gallery Jw.jpg jw-2.jpg jw-3.jpg|Baby Justin Zahra Shadid Zahra Shadid is a Glenlock student from Dubai. She is a very petite girl and looks young for age, although she is fifteen like all her friends. Her best friend is Aditi Arora. Zahra is a pure-blood witch. Gallery Zs.jpg zs-2.jpg zs-3.jpg Zuberi Okeke Zuberi Okeke is Glenlock student from Cape Town, South Africa. His best friend is Shigeru Fujita. Zuberi has a crush on Zahra Shadid. He is a muggle-born wizard, although his mother is a Squib, Gallery Zo.jpg zoeokeke.jpg zo-3.jpg Aditi Arora Aditi Arora is a Glenlock student from Mumbai, India. Her best friend is Zahra Shadid. Aditi is a half-blood witch. She was originally going to go to the Jadusvarg Institute of Magic, but went to Glenlock instead. Aditi has a big crush on Shigeru Fujita. Gallery A.a.jpg a.atour.jpg aa-3.jpg Shigeru Fujita Shigeru Fujita is a Glenlock student from Hiroshima, Japan. His best friend is Zuberi Okeke. He is a pure-blood wizard. Shigeru was originally going to go the Mahoutokoro School of Magic, but went eventually went to Glenlock. He is rather protective of Aditi Arora. Gallery Sf.jpg sf-2.jpg sf-3.jpg Catalina Cruz Catalina Cruz is a Glenlock student from Mar del Plata, Argentina. She is an orphan, and doesn't know much about her parents. She does know that her mother, Esperanza Lopez, was from Buenos Aries, Argentina and her father, Mateo, was from Brazil. Catalina was raised in an orphanage in Argentina. She is a very skilled and beautiful muggle-born witch. When Catalina went to Glenlock, she was immediately jealous of fellow student Vidia Vasquez, as Vidia was an orphan, like her, but had two adoptive parents who loved her very much. The two quickly became enemies, but eventually became friends. During the summer of their fourth year, Vidia invited Catalina to stay with her during the summer. Vidia's adoptive parents were glad that Catalina was with them, and loved her like their second daughter. Gallery Ctacc.jpg cc-2.jpg cc-3.jpg Lukas Wilson Lukas Wilson is a Glenlock student from Brisbane, Austrailia. His best friend is Justin Winters, an American wizard. Lukas is a half-blood wizard. He was originally going to go to the Rakauroha School for Witches and Wizards, but when he was invited to Glenlock, his parents urged him to go there instead. Lukas has a crush on Catalina Cruz. Gallery Lw.jpg lw-2.jpg lw-3.jpg